


Service

by hollyblue2



Series: one thousand and ninety-four days ‘verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Inmate!Cas, M/M, Marking, Pain Kink, Prison AU, Rough Sex, bottom!Dean, dubcon, inmate!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Castiel Novak, murderer, cell mate andservicer. He doesn’t do it because he has to, he does it because helovesit. Nobody makes Castiel Novak do anything. Not in this joint.





	Service

**Author's Note:**

> I place the blame for this 100000% on Hartless.... practically *made* me do it.... and I wrote this super late last night and in one go and touched it up today, so enjoy this prison-y porny fun :)
> 
> You don't _have_ to read part one, but it might help for context? but this is basically PWP, so either will be fine :D

 

 

Castiel Novak, murderer, cell mate and _servicer_. He doesn’t do it because he has to, he does it because he _loves_ it. Nobody makes Castiel Novak do anything. Not in this joint.

Castiel, man of stern looks and an aura of lecherousness, on his knees before Dean, mouth swallowing his dick like the champion he is.

Dean drops his head against the wall, wincing at the bite the wall gives him as he does so.

“Fuck.” The word tumbles out without a thought.

Castiel stops. Pulling off with a God forbidden pop and looking up at him with a brow raised.

“Mouth shut.” He orders, voice hushed and gripping Dean’s thigh tight enough to leave the bruises Dean’s come to love. Castiel’s other hand finds his sac and tugs on it. Dean bites back a whimper but his dick remains hard as Castiel’s goes back to sucking him off.

Dean’s finger nails dig into his upper arm, gouging heavy marks and the other tightens in Castiel’s messy hair. The guard will be past soon and Dean knows Castiel doesn’t give a shit. He’s also now aware that the guards don’t care either.

The guard comes past sooner than expected, Dean catches him pausing outside their cell, he’s spotted them and that only makes Dean buck his hips into Castiel’s face, fucking his cell mate’s throat.

Castiel doesn’t even gag, just pushes Dean’s hips back against the wall with annoyance. The guard moves on.

Dean tenses, his hand pulls at Castiel’s hair until he hears the man grunt and then Dean orgasms wordlessly down Castiel’s throat.

He feels a tongue working over his cock and lets go of Castiel’s hair, letting the man relax into drinking down Dean’s come. He pulls of and mouths at the deep nail marks he left in Dean’s thigh.

Dean gasps, he can’t help it, the sensation tingles over his skin.

Castiel stands, pinning Dean’s arms to the breeze block wall and mouthing over the marks Dean made on his upper arm. It’s more sore than he realised but Castiel doesn’t stop. Next, Castiel is at his neck. Nipping and biting until Dean knows hell have hickeys by the morning. He gave up caring weeks ago.

“Let me... let... please,”

A truncheon raps against the bars. The guard hadn’t gone as far as he thought.

“Shh,” Castiel hisses in his ear. “Mouth shut.” With that, Castiel’s lips seal over his unexpectedly. Castiel _never_ kisses him. It’s always been more of a business arrangement since the start and it catches him off guard.

He shoves the other man away. “Fuck off!” He hisses. Castiel stumbles gracefully, asshole. This isn’t what Dean wants, he just wants a fuck buddy to make the time pass. Kissing had been a silent _no_ from the beginning. He ain’t starting now, no matter the circumstance.

Castiel doesn’t stay away from him long and he yanks Dean onto his bottom bunk. Dean nearly trips on his own pants as they’re around his ankles, but he’s face first into Castiel’s mattress which unfortunately smells more like years old piss than Castiel. He knows the man’s hair smells of the prison provided soap—some lemon shit that bites at his nose whenever they all shower.

Castiel knees his legs apart until each foot is dangling off the side, touching the cold metal bed frame.

A body drapes over his own and Dean doesn’t fight. It’s Castiel’s turn to take his pleasure. Oily fingers are precursory and quick and lacking from Dean’s point of view, but before long a thick cockhead his at his entrance and pushing in. Despite the rancid smell of the mattress, Dean buries his head in it and tries to keep his cries at bay. There’s nowhere near enough prep and Dean knows he’ll be sore in the morning.

Castiel nails Dean’s prostate several times but Dean’s refractory period isn’t that good. He can feel Castiel’s hardness, slipping and grazing his insides as he pumps in and out and in and out.

He can feel a lump in his throat and his eyes stinging as tears threaten to tumble over the edge. It hurts so much and Castiel must know it too as he’s stroking to through Dean’s hair like he’s a cat. It hurts so much but it hurts so good.

Dean unexpectedly orgasms dry with a grunt and Castiel follows. He can feel the come inside him slicking the way more comfortably. He hopes there’s no damage and he knows by the morning he’ll ache like hell but honestly, he doesn’t care. Being used by Castiel Novak from day one where he practically asked for it has been what’s kept him sane in this place. It’s twisted, he knows.

Castiel pulls out and Dean feels he come leak and drip down his thighs. Castiel is there then, mouth between is ass cheeks, licking up his own release.

God, Dean wishes he had one more orgasm in him because that’s hot as fuck. Whatever Castiel is doing with his tongue, it’s skilled and perfect.

Castiel forces Dean onto his back under him and they lie, both with their pants around their ankles on top of one another. It must be well past 1am and Dean’s worn out from his day working in the laundry and from the brutal treatment he received from Castiel.

They breathe and pant in each others air and it’s hot and sticky and gross. Castiel tries again for a kiss, but Dean rebuts him with a elbow to the side of his head. Castiel just shrugs with a smirk.

Dean disentangles himself from under Castiel with discomfort, pulling up his pants and climbing the steps to his own too bunk.

“Sleep well, Dean,” Castiel says quietly.

Dean doesn’t answer Castiel, just turns on his side. He’ll have to cope another night with come leaking from his ass and feeling Castiel’s dried saliva on his hips and arm. He’ll live and he got two orgasms out of tonight, even though one wasn’t proper. Dean falls asleep easily and, before long, the bell rings for them to wake and they file out of their cells into the dining hall. Castiel sits on a different table but eyes him whenever he gets chance, smirking when Dean sits down and winces at the hard plastic beneath his worked over ass.

Dean even goes so far as to throw a wink towards Castiel when their eyes meet. Eyes around them look away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
